


Naruto: The Father of  Batman Challenge

by PeterDan8



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina and Minato told kyubbi to sent their son to other dimension.  Patrick Wayne adopted Naruto but rename him Thomas Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto: The Father of  Batman Challenge

Here's the rules:

Kushina and Minato told kyubbi to sent their son to other dimension. Patrick Wayne adopted Naruto but rename him Thomas Wayne.

 

1\. Kushina and Minato told kyubbi to sent their son to other dimension.  
2\. Patrick Wayne adopted Naruto but rename him Thomas Wayne.  
3\. Naruto/Thomas Wayne meets Jor-El  
4\. Naruto/Thomas Wayne married Martha Kane.  
5\. Bruce Wayne's birth & Superman's entrance as a child.  
6\. Naruto's/Thomas Wayne's death  
7\. Ra'z al Ghul found out that Bruce Wayne parents was killed in a cross fire between one of his members and his rival know as the Court of Owls. The Original Red Hood was a former member of the Court of Owls but they kick him out for marrying outside of their court. The Red Hood need some money so he sent Joe Chill to get some money.


End file.
